We're Dancing With Wags The Dog
"We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" (now known as Shake Your Hips with Wags the Dog) is a song from Toot Toot!. It's sung in many concerts. It's also the first song from the album to be sung. Song Credits Toot Toot! * M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Kevin Bennett * Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Paul Hester * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and mixed by: Chris Brooks * Assisted by: Matt Lovell, Phil Punch and Brad Cooke * Recorded at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia * Mixed at Studio 301 * Mastered by Don Bartley Live Hot Potatoes! * M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier * Guitars: Murray Cook, Rex Goh, Greg Page * Bass: John O'Grady * Keyboards: Tony Gardner * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry * Recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre by Robin Gist * Mixed and Mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Wiggledancing! Live in Concert * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced By: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Recorded by Alex Keller * Mixed by Craig Abercrombie Play Piano with... The Wiggles (sheet music) * Music Arrangements by The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Transcriptions by Tony Celiberti (Scarlet Music) * CD Backing track by Sean Peter (Autopilot Productions) * Words & Music by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * © 1998 Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd Celebration! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Live Show Recorded by: Alex Keller * Additional Tracking by: Ben Hardie * Mixed by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick * Musicians: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Paul Paddick Dance, Dance! (video) * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Drums: Jackie Barnes * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Acoustic/Electric Guitar: Anthony Field * Glockenspiel/Keyboard: Lachlan Gillespie * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded by: Alex Keller, Jeff McCormack * Music Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley Wiggle Around Australia * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Guitar: Oliver Brian * Six-String Banjo: Anthony Field * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Bass Guitar: Michael McFadden * Live Show Recorded by: Alex Keller, Jack Richardson * Mastered by: Don Bartley Song Lyrics Let's shake our hips with Wags the Dog Turn your head and groove along Shake your hands and move your knees We're dancing with Wags The Dog Put your hands up in the air Point them down once you've got them there Skip along like Wags would do We're dancing with Wags The dog Now we're singing it too Now Wags is digging, we're all digging too... Let's shake our hips with Wags The Dog Turn your head and groove along Shake your hands and move your knees, We're dancing with Wags The Dog Now we're singing it too Now Wags is digging... we're all digging too... Episode Performances *Dancing *Animals *Friends *Family *Dancing with Wags *Sound Effects *Bow Wow Wow (episode) (Little Wiggles) *Miss Polly Had A Dolly (episode) *Toot Toot! (episode) *Is That Wags? (Concert) *Lounge Room Symphony * Professor Simon's Musical Challenge (Concert) * Watching the Waves * King Simon * Dorothy's Baking * Kangaroo Dance * Wiggly Shopping List * Farmer Brown Video Performances *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *Toot Toot! *The Wiggly Big Show *Live Hot Potatoes! *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert * Celebration * Dance, Dance! * Wiggle Around Australia * Wiggly TV * Wiggly Play Time * Lights, Camera, Action! Album Appearance *Toot Toot! (1998) *Yummy Yummy (American Version) (2000/2003) * Live Hot Potatoes! (2005) * Karaoke Songs 2 (2006) * Celebration! (2012) Trivia * Lachy used to sing this song but now Simon does. * The 1998 version is used on A Day With The Wiggles PC game. * Jeff Fatt is not credited for the playing the keyboards for the 1998 version. * Jeff Fatt is not credited for voiceing Wags The Dog for the 1998 version. * John Field and Dominic Lindsay's name appear in the song credits on Wiggly Jukebox,Play-Along Xylophone and Wiggling Idol!, although both of them didn't co-write this song. * The Sam Moran version of the song is played on the game Dance to the Wiggly Radio. * On January 28th 2018, the Dance, Dance! version of the song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel. Video Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Songs Focused On Wags Category:Action Songs Category:2001 songs Category:2001 Category:2003 songs Category:2003 Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:Songs about Wags the Dog Category:Dance, Dance! songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Play Time Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Wiggly TV Songs Category:Christmas celebration Tour Songs Category:It's Wiggle Time Songs Category:Series 10 Category:Series 5 Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Spanish songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Play Piano with... The Wiggles Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles